Dreams in a Lifetime
by V-Oh
Summary: When all that she has known, slips away from her grasp, Sakura struggles to carry their dreams, goals, and values. Now, all that was lost returns to haunt her, a war shows its ugly face to Konoha.
1. Prologue Revamped

**AN: DO READ! **

First off, I do apologize about not updating. I lost interest in the writing this, but some of you guys have continued to review and alert, etc… And I have decided that I am re-writing and revamping it because there were far too many loop holes in the old one. I have taken down all the chapters and edited them and will have "Revamped" on the chapter title for those that I have written already. I drafted an actual story board and it turns out to be much more complex than when I initially started it, which I actually don't mind! Only minor changes in this chapter! So, I do hope that you will look over this fic and take care of me once again!

**Summary: **When all that she has known slipped away from her grasp, Sakura struggles to carry their dreams, goals, and values. When all that was lost returns to haunt her, Sakura tries to cope with the suddenness of it all. What's more, a war is once again looming over the horizon.

* * *

_12 years old – Genin_

"Thank you"

A dull pain erupted from her back as the darkness started to consume Sakura's whole mind, letting out a small, quiet mutter.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Don't worry Sakura-chan! It's a promise of a lifetime!_

* * *

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…"

Naruto sat on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his whole body, including his face. Sakura trembled and fought the urge to fight to back. Tsuande and Shikamaru stood silently on the side, awaiting her reaction.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? It's a good day…"

"Sakura-chan…"

* * *

"Let me be your apprentice."

Sakura stood firm in front of the Hokage, Tsunade. The blonde Hokage's eyes studied her critically.

"Why?"

Sakura winced slightly at her voice but regained quickly from it.

"I don't want to be weak. I want to protect my precious ones."

"Hm. Alright then. Training starts tomorrow at 6. Don't be late."

Sakura smiled at her answer and nodded determinedly.

"I won't disappoint you, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_13 years old - Genin_

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll be back. After I train hard with Ero-sennin, we'll get the bastard back!"

Naruto grinned at her.

"Be careful, Naruto…"

"You work hard too, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto walked away from the gate and beside him, one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Both turned and waved. She waved weakly as she watched them walk away.

"Let's go, Sakura. We have training to do."

She looked one last time at the duo's retreating backs and turned away, with a small smile.

"Hai, Tsunade-_shisou_."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura…"

_Hatake Kakashi, declared MIA in his recent S-class mission. Hunter-nins are investigating his disappearance. _

"Kakashi-sensei…"

* * *

Sakura clenched her fists as she stared out into the village. Konoha. _Her_ village. The wind blew through her pink locks. The sun was just beginning to set up into the horizon. The smell of freshly cooked food wafted around as the Village of the Leaves became alive from their slumber.

Her emerald eyes caught the movements of the village's ninjas, jumping from roof to roof. She also caught the sight of many children; children of all ages, making their way to the academy.

The academy she once went to. It was the place where she learnt to be a ninja, the place where she became a genin, and the place where they were formed…as Team 7.

_It's been far too long… Kakashi-sensei…Naruto…Sasuke-kun…_

She sighed as she tried to shake _those_ thoughts away from her mind. She ran her hands through her hair, her forehead protector, taken out. She barely needed the accessory, but whenever she remembered, she would put it on out of habit.

It all started many years ago; too many to count. She met them, loved them, cherished them, and lost them. One by one, they walked away with gratitude and assurance slipping off from their lips. With smirks, smiles, and grins, they never looked back and never returned.

She struggled, she fought, and finally she decided. Their short time together tattooed itself in her brain, never leaving, constantly reminded her of what she has decided.

Their dreams…

_I will become Hokage!_

Their goals…

_I will kill him…_

Their values…

_Those who don't follow the rules are considered trash. But those who do not help their friends are considered worst than trash._

She decided…

_When I become Hokage, I'll change Hyuuga for you!_

She will fulfill…

_I will become strong!_

She promised…

_I got lost in the road of life…_

"You're out early."

She smiled and tilted her head back.

"I'm surprised you are as well. Or perhaps you were out late again, Shikamaru?" She teased slightly.

"How troublesome." He muttered slightly. "We finished it early. Turns out it was easier than we thought. Details are all here."

She nodded as she accepted the scroll. She turned to face the Hokage Mountain. She studied each of the faces; _all 6 of them._

"You may go. I'm sure Temari is waiting for you."

"Hai, _Hokage-sama._" With that, he disappeared.

She turned to the sun, embracing its warmth and smiled.

* * *

_The rain poured hard around the forest, dousing the fire that engulfed it. Many kunai, shuriken, and bodies littered the ground. Majority of the bodies were burnt. A big fight recently occurred. _

_A figure, dressed in a black appeared on the scene. A porcelain mask adorned with red lines and the imitation of a cat's face, covered the ninja's face. Pink hair fluttered around as her sandals splashed around the puddles. Her leg guards protected her as her gloved hand traced around the remaining chakra that littered the scene. _

_Dents and wholes on the ground obstructed her path. She clenched her fist and scanned the area for any sign of life…or just anything. _

_Nothing._

_She fisted her hands in frustration. So close! Where… where are you…?_

* * *

_Chakra residue all over the place; it's them. Bodies were burnt beyond identification. Will rendez-vous at Point B with Dog._

_Cat_

* * *

Comments: Again, just very minor detail changes.


	2. Genin to Chuunin Revamped

**Comments: **Just like the last chapter, just some very minor changes as well. Hardly noticeable if you still remember what the story was about.

**Summary: **When all that she has known slipped away from her grasp, Sakura struggles to carry their dreams, goals, and values. When all that was lost returns to haunt her, Sakura tries to cope with the suddenness of it all. What's more, a war is once again looming over the horizon.

* * *

**Dreams in a Lifetime**  
**Chapter 1**  
_**Genin to Chunnin**_  
**By V-Oh**

_-"I will become strong. I will not watch their backs. Not anymore."_

* * *

_Summer - 13 years old – Genin – Training Ground_

Sweat dripped from Sakura's forehead down to her chin. Her body aching from the strain it was carrying. Weights strapped around her waist, wrists, and ankles. All the weight totaled up to nearly 75 pounds. It was the fourth month of training vigorously with the Hokage.

The Hokage knew Sakura needed to boost her stamina, a lot. They started out with letting her body get used to the strain by running laps around the village and climbing up and down trees and occasionally small hills created by the Godaime.

Then the weights came. It started out with a much lighter weight however, her body was unused to the strain. Her speed was far too slow, her chakra control wavered, and for the first few weeks, it was hell.

When she got used to the added weight, Tsunade would change then change them to heavier ones. The blonde Hokage was brutal. But that was what Sakura needed. During all her time being with Team 7, she was the one that did the least training. And if she did, her training barely matched up to either Naruto's or Sasuke's training program.

Sakura continued to do push-ups as her brows furrowed. Naruto left nearly two months ago with the perverted Jiraiya. She constantly wonders where he is and what he is doing now. But he wasn't the only one Sakura was worried about.

Sasuke. _Uchiha Sasuke_; her other teammate and the boy she loves. She never failed to think about the raven haired boy that was filled with revenge against one man. She was working to be stronger, to be better to help Naruto bring him back and reform her team; Team 7.

She heard rumors and whispers that her team was the one _most likely_ to follow the Legendary Sannin's footsteps. Many said they're fate was doomed, but others contradict. Some still believe that the young Uchiha will not follow the Snake shinobi all together. They knew about his past; the past that Sakura wants to unveil.

Sakura knew that Sasuke lost his family, no, his clan. But who killed them? It seems that Sasuke knew who this person is, that much Sakura could comprehend. She was itching to find out what happened, but as of now, her training matters.

_Last one…_

Sakura heaved her heavy body up. She panted heavily and turned to look at her master. It's been two weeks since the weight placed upon her increased. Tsunade eyed her, satisfaction evident in her eyes.

"Good. You may take a break."

* * *

_Fall - 13 years old – Genin – Konoha Hospital_

Sakura was here assisting her mentor with a few patients. She had learned well and sucked in all the knowledge that the Godaime had given her. Not only has she worked vigorously physically, but also mentally.

Her training schedule was cut in two parts. One part was training as a medic-nin, the other as a kunoichi. Her schedule was full and busy. She barely had time to stop and chat nowadays, and it has nearly been a month since she last ate a meal with Ino. Speaking of meals, the Hokage strictly ordered her to eat without withholding herself through "dieting". Tsunade-sama had been very thorough when she missed a meal and nearly fainted in the hospital, explaining that she wasn't going to help anybody if she faints from malnutrition. All she was doing was losing muscle mass that could help her win in a fight. Since then, Sakura has religiously made time to eat her meals everyday; one of them being ramen.

"Tsunade-sama! A patient needs medical attention! He just came back from a mission after being ambushed."

Sakura looked at the older woman, Shizune. Not much was known about her, _yet. _She got to spend some time with her and Sakura found that Shizune was a worrywart, but a good kunoichi and medic-nin. The pink haired girl was amazed by her talent at healing.

Tsunade stood up, beckoning Sakura to follow her.

"What's his condition?"

Shizune looked over some papers and her eyes quickly scanned the pages and reiterated to Tsunade.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. His condition didn't sound so good. Tsunade opened a door and Sakura immediately smelt the metallic blood coming from the patient. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Blood was all over the bed and the man was unconscious. Sakura clamped a hand to her mouth. She has seen bloody animals near death, but not humans. She has seen cuts and wounds, but nothing big and major like this one.

All of a sudden, Sakura couldn't breathe. She didn't know the Konoha ninja lying there, but then it changed to Naruto, then to Kakashi, and finally, Sasuke. She scrammed out of the door and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she let her feet just take her away.

A gust of wind met her and she found herself in the rooftop. The images of her teammate's bloody bodies lying there kept flashing in her mind. She regurgitated her last meal took quick breaths of fresh air. _That was her first bloody encounter._

* * *

_Spring – 14 years old – Genin - Chuunin Exams – Hidden Village of Rock_

Sakura watched with anticipation the fight that was going on down below. She came with Ino and Chouji. She had spent part of fall and winter training with them and practicing their teamwork.

The fight ended and the ninja from the Hidden Village of Cloud won against the Mist ninja. She took a deep breath as the screen on the wall randomly picked out the names. The beeping stopped and Sakura looked at the screen.

_Haruno Sakura VS Ayaomi Nakao_

Sakura took another breath as she jumped down from the balcony and down to the arena. The arena had rocks and small trees. Her opponent was already stationed across her and his forehead protector, the symbol for the hidden Village of Rock, and he was ready to fight her. He had a small smirk on and Sakura frowned slightly. She got into her fighting stance and waited to the signal.

"Go!"

* * *

_Summer – 14 years old – Chuunin _

She just came back from her first solo mission. It was successful. She just had to dispose of a small band of thieves and retrieve the child they held as a hostage. It was quite easy asthe thieves weren't the smartest of the bunch. The pink haired chuunin made her way to the hospital where her mentor was.

"Tsunade-shisou." Sakura greeted the blonde Hokage, who in turn nodded her head.

"How—"

"Tsunade-sama! A patient is in critical condition!"

Both Sakura and Tsunade followed the nurse.

"His condition?"

Sakura took deep breaths as the nurse hurriedly explained his considtion. They reached a door and the nurse opened it. The stench of blood filled Sakura's nostrils and the flashback of dead bodies showed itself in Sakura's mind. She took a gulp and composed herself. Tsunade looked at her.

"I'm staying. _I'm a medic-nin, I'll help."_

* * *

"You will assassinate a man named Raishi Touya. He is a missing-nin with valuable information about Konoha. Our sources say that he's meeting with some contacts from Rain."

The Hokage gave the ANBU commander a folder, who skimmed through it quickly.

"The information is in the folder. You're dismissed."

The ANBU team disappeared from the office and the Hokage leaned back on her chair and sighed. The door opened and a chuunin came in.

"Rokudaime-sama, the Hyuuga leader and the elders request an audience with you along with the Godaime-same 3 days from now."

Sakura sighed and thought for a while.

"Tell them we will be there."

The chuunin nodded and left.

* * *

_Sakura let out a growl of frustration. This place was a wreck. An orange cloth caught her eye. An orange and black jacket that was torn and a bit burned was stuck on a tree branch. She grabbed the piece of cloth and examined it._

_A shiny glitter caught her eye. She jumped towards it and crouched down on the ground. Amidst the blackened ground, Sakura picked up something covered in ashes. Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly brushed the ashes and the dirt away. _

_There in her hand was a beautiful green crystal; Naruto's necklace that was given to him by her mentor._

* * *

__**Comments: **very minor edits. Next chapter will have more of the changes


	3. Hyuuga Reformed Revamped

**Comments: **(some) major changes up ahead~!

**Summary: **When all that she has known slipped away from her grasp, Sakura struggles to carry their dreams, goals, and values. When all that was lost returns to haunt her, Sakura tries to cope with the suddenness of it all. What's more, a war is once again looming over the horizon.

* * *

**Dreams in a Lifetime**  
**Chapter 2**  
_**Hyuuga Reformed**_  
**By V-Oh**  
_-"When I become Hokage, I'll change Hyuuga for you!"_

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade passed through the gates and into the Hyuuga district. Many of the Hyuuga clan members bowed in respect towards their two female Hokages making their way towards the main house located in the middle end of the district.

Upon reaching the big house (mansion, really) built by wood and fashioned like the traditional Japanese houses quite unlike the brick buildings such as the Hokage tower and the Academy. Sakura and Tsuande were met by two familiar figures. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Godaime-dono, Sakura-san, welcome to the Hyuuga main house." Neji addressed the two females.

"Pleased to be here, Neji-san, Hinata." Sakura smiled at the two.

The formalities were opted out as long as they were said in privacy as Sakura became a good friend of Hinata, often spending some time together and sometimes, it included Neji.

"Neji-sama, the elders are waiting for your arrival now." Another Hyuuga bowed.

Neji nodded and the maid left. "This way, please."

Neji lead them and Hinata following beside him.

* * *

_Spring – 25 years old – Hyuuga Main House_

Tsunade, along with Sakura, was seated a room with the current Hyuuga leader, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and other elders. Two elders have already died that belonged to the Hyuuga council, but they haven't picked a replacement yet. Thus, this is what this meeting is about. They were to discuss about certain things.

_When I become Hokage, I'll change Hyuuga for you!_

Sakura was chosen to be the successor as the next Hokage ever since they confirmed the death of… certain people. Some of the council members of Konoha disapproved of the choice; they favoured Konohamaru, him being the Sandaime's grandson. But in the end, Sakura came out on the top of the list. She was supposed to start her training a year ago, but she had told them to wait just for a little while. Tsunade and the council members of Konoha agreed, though not so willingly. Sakura was asked by Tsunade to join her in this meeting to give her more experience.

There was a very tense atmosphere in the room. The topic in which they came here to discuss was no laughing matter. Since the topic has been the center of many emotions, mostly scorn.

"You do know that what you ask is very…trivial. This has been a tradition within our clan since the beginning." One of the Hyuuga elders gave Sakura and Tsunade a cold stare.

"Yes, we know. But… because of this tradition, turmoil and tension has grown worst over the years within your clan." Sakura took a deep breath to steady herself.

Tsunade was here as her backup. This was something Sakura wanted to do. Tsunade agreed on giving her idea a chance, since it would also help her in the future as the Hokage.

"Merging the main and the branch house and taking away the seal is not something done so easily! It is a big step!"

"It's a step we're willing to take. It is not you, from the main house that is suffering, but us, from the branch house." A representative from the branch house spoke up.

"This tradition is not something that is easily broken!"

Hiashi raised his hand as a gesture for silence. "As you know well, Haruno-dono, this is a tradition within our clan. But, we will discuss this within the elders and the representatives."

* * *

_Summer – 28 years old – Hyuuga Main House_

The same tension lingered among the room filled with the Hyuuga leader, elders and the representatives. Sakura and Tsunade sat across them.

"We have discussed the topic of abolishing the branch and main house, fusing them into one and the removal of the seal that is placed upon the branch members of our clan. For many months, we talked and discussed."

Sakura listened intently at Hiashi's words. "The Hyuuga clan has decided to abolish the branch and main house." Sakura's eyes widened with delight.

"In order to join the main branch and the branch house, just like joining two different villages or clans, matrimony between two from the main house and the branch house is set."

"And who do you have in mind?" Sakura asked nervously, although she might already have an idea on who it was.

"As the first born in the main house, Hinata is the heiress to our clan." Hinata looked down with sadness in her eyes. "Neji belongs to the branch house, and is the clan's prodigy. We believe that Neji would make a good leader along with Hinata."

Silence ruled the room. _Hinata with Neji? What about Hinata's feelings? _Sakura looked at Hinata, who looked up.

"It's for the sake of the clan. I am fine with the arrangement." Hinata smiled softly at Sakura.

"When is it?" Sakura asked.

"The 22nd of September. The preparations are underway."

* * *

_Same day - Gates of the Hyuuga Compund_

Neji and Hinata walked Sakura and Tsunade towards the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Upon reaching there, Sakura turned and looked at the couple.

Sakura bit her lip softly. "Congratulations on your engagement, Neji-san, Hinata." She looked at Hinata with a soft smile, which the petit girl returned.

Neji nodded his head and bid farewell to the two women. "Until next time Godaime-sama, Sakura-san."

The couple watched the two women walk out of the compound. Hinata glanced up at Neji slightly nervous.

"We should go… Hinata." Hinata blinked at her fiancé and nodded her head.

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this, Hinata! We can find some other way." Hinata continued to sip at her tea, whilst Sakura barely touched hers.

"It has taken three years for us to come to a compromise. I will not ruin it simply because I do not want to. Just before the talks have started, the clan has started to pressure me to marry as the elders offered their own sons while my father peruses them to see who is the most eligible. Talk of my marriage has been postponed because now, I believe my marriage has a purpose." No longer is Hinata the stuttering adolescent child she was before. The one who sits before Sakura is a mature and beautiful woman who has grown to be the ever elegant yet deadly heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Besides, Naruto-kun wanted to change the Hyuuga—"

"Yes, but not like this. You don't need to sacrifice yourself like this. He wouldn't have allowed you to!" Sakura wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. It wasn't fair! Hinata did not deserve this!

"Naruto-kun gave everything he had to help the village, and I'm sure he would have done the same for my clan. Now, it is my turn to give everything I have to help my clan." Hinata smiled softly. "He gave me the confidence I needed to stand up, now I need to walk forward on my own."

Sakura stared at the dark haired woman. Hinata _knows_. She knows that Naruto is no longer coming back. She has _accepted_ but has not forgotten. Sakura looks down towards her lap. What can she do? Her fists tighten into fists.

"It was already decided that I was to marry someone from the clan, I am glad I am marrying someone that I am comfortable with rather than a stranger. I trust Neji." Hearing Neji's name without the "nii-san" made Sakura realize how much she respects the strength that Hinata carries within her. She curses herself for trying to change Hinata's mind. She should know that this was the best way. The Hyuuga will not fall into a civil strife and will not bring Konoha down with them. It will create discord, yes, but it will make way to lasting changes. It was peaceful and _diplomatic_. This was politics at its best. She curses herself for forgetting the lessons of diplomacy and negotiating ingrained in her body. This was an action she instigated first and by denying this proposal, not only would it cause discord among the Hyuuga clan but also distrust towards herself from them.

"Both you and Neji will be good clan leaders," She looks up to Hinata's soft smiling face and slowly nods.

* * *

_Fall – September 22nd – Hyuuga Compound_

A week after the decision was made Hyuuga Hiashi announced the changes within the Hyuuga clan and the engagement of Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. It was a new change for both the citizens of Konoha and the Hyuuga clan members. Tension was heavy among the clan.

The matrimony between Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata was something big. A traditional marriage held outdoors with the falling leaves. It was simply extravagant. A priest from the Konoha Temple had been invited to perform the wedding. And the first act of destroying the seal was performed on Neji. It was a momentous moment that will be written down not only within the clan records but also in the history of Konoha.

After, entertainment and food was offered within the vast garden of the main house. Before the event, it was not only preparations that were underway, but also changes in the compound itself. The section that was closed off from the branch members was now open. However, the prejudice was still heavy in the air that will not fade until many years later, perhaps even a generation or so.

Soon when it was dark, the married couple retired to their own bedroom.

* * *

_29 years old – Summer – Hyuuga Main House_

The Hyuuga main house was buzzing with activity. The maids ran around the house, fetching the items demanded by Sakura herself. Word spread quickly among the clan members: Hyuuga Hinata was giving birth to the heir of the clan.

Outside the spare bedroom, Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, and many others waited outside. Trained in the arts of the shinobi, they could hear Hinata's heavy breathing and Sakura's strong demands for the girl to breath and push.

There were four other maids assisting Sakura with the delivery. Two maids sat on either side of Hinata, and the other two helped Sakura. Hinata gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and pushed, trying to get the still unborn baby out.

After many long hours, a wail came from the room. The door opened and one of the maids motioned for Neji to come in. As he entered, he saw Sakura hand a small bundle to Hinata. Neji made his way towards his wife as the maids and Sakura exited the room, to give them time alone.

"What do you want to name him, Neji-kun?" Hinata's soft voice drifted towards his ears.

Neji looked at the small bundle in Hinata's arms. The baby barely had any hair and his eyes were closed. He knew the colour of his irises behind the closed lids. The child was small, wrapped in white blankets as Hinata started to breast feed him.

"Aa… Kyoshiro. Hyuuga Kyoshiro."

* * *

Small footsteps thumped on the wooden floor. The young Hyuuga boy with black hair held on a small ponytail ran down the halls. Eagerness was etched all over his face as he ran down the hall. He turned around a corner and abruptly bumped into someone. Strong hands held him up so he wouldn't fall.

"Kyoshiro."

The young boy looked up and met the white eyes of his father. "Otou-sama!"

"You should be careful, Kyo-kun." He smiled sheepishly towards his parents.

"Sorry, Oka-sama." The corner of Neji's lips lifted up slightly and he nodded his head.

"Hello Kyo-kun. Where are you going off to in such a hurry?" Kyo looked behind his father.

"Sakura-sama!" He smiled. Then he noticed another figure beside her. "Godaime-sama." He bowed towards the two women.

"I'm going to visit Nanao-chan!"

Hyuuga Nanao, youngest daughter of one of the new Hyuuga elder. She is two years younger than Kyoshiro. The two of them play together, although Kyoshiro claims that it is ninja duties, telling them that when he becomes a full pledged ninja, he will have to protect many people in his missions and protecting Nanao is practice. Sakura smiled slightly softly at the young boy.

"You shouldn't keep Nanao-chan waiting then." Hinata told him and Kyoshiro nodded his head.

The 5 year old boy bowed his head before he ran off.

* * *

_Hyuuga Hinata – 30 years old – Spring - Hyuuga Main House Garden_

Hyuuga Hinata stood outside, admiring the blooming cherry blossoms. Soon it would there would be a spring festival. But right now, worry etched all over her face and a knot formed in her stomach. She bit her lower lip softly. She took deep breaths to calm herself. Her two year old son sat on the wooden porch just behind her. She was careful to keep her senses up, making sure that nothing happened to her son.

But, something else was gnawing her. She closed her eyes tightly. He was supposed to be back from his mission 4 days ago. Hinata's lower lip trembled. She went to see Sakura when Neji didn't come back after two days from his expected return. Sakura told her that he will be back, he just got delayed.

It was a special mission, an S rank mission. They needed Neji for this one. Although Neji wouldn't be named as the leader of the Hyuuga clan until Hiashi died or when he decides to pass it down to Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi was still a bit uncertain with the mission.

The elders and Hiashi were already talking about passing the title as the head of the clan to Neji, and it wouldn't do any good if anything happened to him. Neji assured them that he would be back. Neji assured _her_ that he would be back.

Hinata placed her hands on her chest and whispered a small prayer. _Please. Please, let him come back. Please, don't let him die too. Kami-sama, please. I still haven't told him… Don't take him away from me too. _

Her shoulders shook slightly as tremors went through her body. She clutched the front of her kimono tightly. It suddenly got harder to breath. Tears ran down her closed eyes, dripping down her chin.

"Hinata."

Her eyes widened as she turned around. More tears ran down her eyes as she ran towards her husband. She threw her arms around his neck tightly and buried her tear stained face in his chest.

"Neji. Neji-kun…" His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I… I th-thought that… you were gone…I thought that… I was so worried. I… I miss you."

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft. "For making you worry. I'm back. I'll always come back." Hinata's eyes momentarily widened, and then she smiled. She looked up at him, smiling.

After _his _death was confirmed, Hinata knew. She had a small hope that he would come back with his big grins and big talk about being Hokage. But _he_ didn't. She had to be strong. She _had _to move on. The arrangement between Neji and her was the perfect opportunity. She learned to walk away from her past, but always remembering them. She _moved on._ Hinata stared at Neji's eyes and smiled. She _understood_. She reached up and kissed him. The kiss was different than the last time. This time it was filled with more emotions. A mix of many emotions blended together after many years of hardships together. They, Neji _and _her, will start a new life together. This time not filled with scorn and raw anger, but with different, much pleasant emotions. Although she had the Byakugan, she felt as if she was blind. But now, she could see it clearly: her love for Neji.

* * *

_33 years old – Spring – Hyuuga Main House_

A wail erupted from the mouth of a new born baby. The second child of Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata was born. It took a couple hours longer than when Hyuuga Kyoshiro was born 4 years ago.

Outside, the 4 year old Kyoshiro sat sleepily on his father's lap. He was awoken with all the sudden noise at 3 AM. His father told him to go back to sleep but he couldn't, knowing that his little brother was going to be born. He tried to stay up, but failed miserably. His father pulled him up into his lap as the young boy was about to fall off his chair.

He was nudged softly by his father, awakening him from his slumber. It was around noon and the young boy blinked, surprised at the amount of sleep he had. His father stood up as the door opened. A maid came out and smiled at them. Kyoshiro motioned for his father to let him down. Taking his father's hand, the two of them walked in.

The young boy ran towards the bed where his mother held a small bundle in her arms. Kyoshiro stood beside the bed, his eyes filled with curiosity. Hinata smiled at them. The boy stood in his tip toes, wanting to look at his younger brother. Neji lifted him up so he could see better.

Kyoshiro stared at the small bundle. His younger brother was small. He vaguely wondered if he was that small when he was born.

"Ne, Oka-sama. What's his name?" Hinata looked at Neji.

"Akira. Hyuuga Akira."

"A-ki-ra." Kyoshiro said each syllable in his younger brother's name. Then he nodded his head. "I will protect him, too! Along with Nanao-chan!" He declared.

Neji and Hinata smiled lightly.

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade walked down the path towards the exit of the Hyuuga compound. The meeting with the Hyuuga had taken a few hours, but all was well in the end. Neji had offered to walk them to the gate, but they refused politely.

"Shishou! Where are you going?" Sakura often reverted back to her old habits when they were alone or with known friends.

Tsunade waved her hand, motioning for her to come along. The two women walked down and soon Sakura found herself in front of a restaurant. She smirked at the blonde woman, who just smiled. This restaurant served sake, the best of Konoha. In there, they could also gamble, of course with Sakura having more luck than Tsunade.

"Don't tell Shizune." Sakura laughed as they entered.

Shizune doesn't need to know where they are, or where they went. This was their little secret.

* * *

**Comments: **major changes in this chapter. You may (or may not) have noticed that the ages have changed. They have become older. I realized that there really was no hurry and realistically, Sakura probably wouldn't reach the caliber she's in that quickly. So I added a few (or ten) more years, considering that they are in peaceful times. Gotta remember, this is AU with some canon.


	4. Chuunin to Jounin

**AN: **It has been a while but reviews have inspired me to write this story again! I still haven't gotten used to the rush of the university life. But I'm getting there. Yes, yes, I read the Naruto manga too, so I'm very updated as to what has happened. But this, of course, is **Alternate Universe**. There will be some similar things that reflect with the canon, but it won't be too much.

**Summary:** When all that she has known slipped away from her grasp, Sakura struggles to carry their dreams, goals, and values. When all that was lost returns to haunt her, Sakura tries to cope with the suddenness of it all. What's more, a war is once again looming over the horizon.

* * *

**Dreams in a Lifetime  
Chapter 3  
**_**Chuunin to Jounin**_**  
By Scarred Marrionet  
**_- "I got lost in the road of life."_

_

* * *

__15 years old – Chuunin – Konoha Tower – Beginning of Fall_

Tsunade stared at her pupil.

Sakura looked back with a bit of unease. She did not like the way her mentor was looking at her.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi has been declared MIA. ANBU have been dispatched for the past two weeks, searching for his whereabouts.

Sakura blanked. Kakashi has been declared MIA.

MIA.

_Missing in action_.

Kakashi is… Sakura could not warp her head around the idea.

"M..IA…?" Sakura dropped down to her knees. "Kakashi-sensei is missing?! When?!"

With that, she stood up and ran towards the desk where her shishou sat. She was in the brink of tears, and her chest felt like exploding.

"Three weeks ago." Sakura tried to breathe. "I gave Kakashi a leeway of one week. After that, I sent in ANBU."

Sakura stood straight, breathing hard, "Tsunade-shishou… what was Kakashi-sensei's mission…?"

Tsunade stared hard at her. After a moment of silence, she sighed, "Ame."

Sakura stared, confused, "The Hiden Village of Rain?"

Tsunade nodded, and that was all she said.

* * *

_15 years old – Chuunin – End of Winter_

Winter in Konoha consisted of wet snow, pelting rain, and chilling winds; dry snow rarely came. Dry snow was a sign of a longer winter. Sakura was glad with the knowledge of a short winter this year. In the cold, crisp morning, Sakura did her warm up.

Sakura is going to be training with Kurenai for genjutsu. The woman was on leave due to her pregnancy. But, she asked to be taught the jutsu without having any damage or fatigue for Kurenai and her baby. Besides, it was good for the older woman; something to keep her mind off from Asuma's death. It has been eight months since then.

Sakura has been training under Kurenai for five months. Sakura learnt and Kurenai guided. She had a keen mind for genjutsu, and she tried each and every one of them in combination when she got the chance to spar with anybody. Her sparring members understood her situation and accepted her challenge, and found themselves surprised at her immense growth. Due to the diverse opponents that Sakura sparred against, she is able to adapt to the different types of attacks.

The gray clouds covered the sun that should have already risen. Within twenty minutes or so, she heard the careful footsteps of Kurenai. The pregnant Kurenai came into view dressed warmly but comfortably. Sakura stopped her warm up and turned to Kurenai with a smile.

"Good morning." The older woman smiled back.

"You done with your warm-up?" Sakura nodded. "Good."

Kurenai walked up to Sakura and placed her arm on her pregnant belly, "To be a jounin, you need to be diverse and strong." Her red eyes stared deeply into Sakura's green ones, "To be a jounin, you need to be a shinobi."

"Shinobi…?" Wasn't she one already?

"Right now, you are a kunoichi. To become a jounin, you need to be a shinobi. Only then, there will be no difference between you and the others. The 'Shinobi Code' is called the Shinobi Code for a reason. It is made for shinobi."

Sakura looked at Kurenai and understood.

* * *

Sakura chewed on her lip as Tsunade looked over the document. Tsunade put down the paper.

"Ever since Kakashi's disappearance, I saw what you wanted to do. I've trained you with higher level offensive taijutsu and offensive medical jutsu. I taught you them not just for the Jounin Exams but even for after that."

Sakura sighed in relief and stared in determination at her shishou, "I want to be a Jounin. Kakashi-sensei was investigating something in Ame. I will not be able to have access to the mission unless I grow in rank. If I can bring back at least one of them, I will try with all my strength to do everything I can. This is the road where my life is headed."

"His mission was ANBU level."

"I know."

Tsunade then realized how determined and strong Sakura was becoming.

* * *

_16 years old – Jounin Exams – Hidden Village of Rice – Summer_

The village of Rice was three days worth of travel. She was not the only one travelling to become Jounin. She is with a handful of Konoha nin like Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru, who, more or less, was forced to take the exam.

Sakura's growth over the past four years has been immense. It is proven now, where she is taking the Jounin Exams at the same time as Neji and Shikamaru. None of them would have believed it four years ago. Her determination and will to become strong has been one of the driving force. But they knew the hidden reason for her need to be strong. Shinobi from all countries gathered in the small village.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura turned found Morino Idate, the young runner that she met when she was still a genin. "I don't think I could ever forget that pink hair of yours."

Sakura smiled. "It has been a while Idate-san."

"So, you're here for the Jounin Exams?" A mild surprise shone in his eyes and Sakura nodded her head.

Idate looked around for a familiar blonde, but found none. He frowned, "Is Naruto with you?"

Sakura just gave a sad smile and shook her head. She did not say anything.

"I've got to go now, Idate-san. It was nice seeing you again." After a few moments, Sakura bid goodbye to the young man.

Idate stared as the pink haired girl walked away from, noting the immense change.

* * *

_Last Round of the Jounin Exams _

Sakura panted and looked at her opponent. This man from Mist is strong. They are both desperate for victory. She's been hit many times. She too, landed many blows; but not enough to kill. That was her mistake. The Mist Nin did not stop his killing intent.

_To be a Jounin, you have to be a shinobi._

This man is a shinobi.

The man performed one of his most deadliest attacks with his sword. Using a jutsu, his sword turned blue, almost like water. Then it hardened like ice, and spikes grew on the side. This jutsu had a time limit. It could only last for three minutes every time it was performed. This was his third time performing it. Anything the sword touched turned into ice. A part of her arm was still icy from his earlier attack. He came at her, performing another jutsu, iced dragons came out and ran with him.

This man is a shinobi.

_To be a Jounin, you have to be a shinobi._

Kurenai's words rang through her head.

_Shinobi._

I have to become a shinobi.

She steeled herself and performed a genjutsu. The dragons attacked her, but all three went right through her as she faded into a genjutsu. As his dragons were immobilized, Sakura slipped through them and towards the Mist shinobi. She parried his sword with a kunai, which immediately turned into ice. With that, she sidestepped, so all the force he put into his swing would leave him off balance. Her left arm was already glowing green, performing the offensive medical technique. She touched the shinobi's arm, and immediately his muscles became useless. He dropped the sword. Letting go of the iced kunai, Sakura gathered chakra in her hand. Her eyes hardened as the killing intent rolled off her. She punched him on the gut and let her chakra explode.

_Winner, Haruno Sakura of Konoha!_

Sakura straightened herself and walked away from the ring where the lifeless body of the Mist shinobi laid. Today, she killed a man.

She walked away with a new glint in her eyes.

* * *

_16 years old – Jounin – Konoha – Summer_

"Congratulations on becoming a Jounin." She looked down from the branch she was sitting and saw Kurenai. She's due anytime now.

"Thank you." Sakura hopped down and faced the dark haired woman. Silence seemed to echo around them.

"I heard you killed your opponent." Kurenai broke the silence.

After moments, Sakura answered, "It's just going to keep coming, isn't it?"

Kurenai did not say anything. Sakura nodded her head, more to herself than anyone else. Kurenai started to walk away.

"And Sakura? Congratulations on becoming a shinobi."

* * *

_16 years old – Jounin – Suna – Fall_

Sakura arrived at the warm climate of the Hidden Village of Sand just under two hours ago.

"Good afternoon Gaara-san." She bowed towards the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded back as he led her to his office. "I received your message earlier on."

Gaara's dull green eyes stared into her. But Sakura learnt to harden and keep herself in check. She nodded her head.

"It is not up to me whether to give you permission or not."

"I had thought so."

The door opened and an old man came in. Sakura turned around and bowed.

"It has been a long time, Ebizou-jiisama." The wrinkly old man stared at her.

"I have informed Ebizou-san about your request. It will be up to him whether to give you access to Chiyo-san's work."

"For what purpose do you want to access my sister's work?" He asked Sakura in a raspy voice.

Sakura took a moment to answer. Truth shone in her eyes as she looked at Ebizou, "I want to grow strong to be able to find the people I care about."

Sakura looked down, trying to hide the moment of weakness that she has shown him.

"Time sure flows. Come, my sister would have been proud to have taught you." Sakura looked up and smiled.

Chiyo's work was not allowed to leave the compound where she had resided. So, Sakura analyzed and studied within Chiyo's room, surrounded by lifeless puppets.

It was two years ago when she first met the old woman. The mission to save Gaara. It was also her last mission with Kakashi. She, Kakashi, and Sai came together. She fought with Chiyo against Sasori. Before she even became a Jounin, she had the death of an Akatsuki under her belt already. Chiyo was a poison specialist. Sakura wanted to learn more about them., possibly combining more than one poison to make it stronger. But Sakura wanted to learn about the _Tensei Ninjustsu_, the Life Transfer Technique that Chiyo performed to save Gaara's life when the Bijuu was extracted from him. Ebizou seem to know her intentions but did not mention anything about it. He gave her everything that would be of use to her.

For five months, Sakura stayed in Suna, learning and training there. She was not only here to learn about Chiyo's work, but of anything that would make her stronger and diversify her attacks. Gaara acceptingly sparred with her whenever he had free time. She also helped in developing their hospital and medicine. She copied many recipes for antidotes and such for the doctors and nurses to use; she taught them medical jutsu to improve upon. This was the trade for granting her permission in accessing Chiyo's work. For five months, Sakura learnt how to be a Sand shinobi.

* * *

Sakura massaged her back as she walks down the hospital hallways. She decided that despite being the Rokudaime, she still wanted to work in the hospital at least once or twice a week. During her visit, she worked on surgery and the worst cases in the hospital. In quiet days, she went to ward where people with multiple diseases. She examined and studied, hoping to find the cure for the unknown diseases or illness. So far she has cured two diseases by isolating the strain. Five people were saved. She has cured countless of illnesses that the other doctors were unable to cure.

"Rokudaime-sama!" Sakura turned around and saw a genin girl running up to her. "Thank you for curing my brother." She bowed deeply.

Her younger brother had been one of the patients with the disease. Sakura smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"Now, you should take good care of him." The girl looked up and nodded her head vigorously. With one last grin, the girl ran off.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

This was a tad harder to write, especially since it's been a while since I last wrote anything. But here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it. I still have yet to think about what the next chapter will be about.


	5. Her Determination

**AN: **Well, I sort of felt like writing a bit more of the story. So here I am, at school, didn't go to class because I woke up late. It's okay, the prof doesn't really teach us anything. Anywho, as I mentioned before, this will be **Alternate Universe** where only a few things will be similar to the canon.

**Summary: **When all that she has known slipped away from her grasp, Sakura struggles to carry their dreams, goals, and values. When all that was lost returns to haunt her, Sakura tries to cope with the suddenness of it all. What's more, a war is once again looming over the horizon.

* * *

**Dreams in a Lifetime  
Chapter 4  
**_**Her Determination  
**_**By Scarred Marrionet  
**_- "I will kill him and avenge my clan."_

_

* * *

  
_

_16 years old – Jounin – Konoha – Beginning of Spring_

"Uchiha Itachi is dead."

Rumors spread all around Konoha, whispered from one mouth to another. The renegade S-class Missing Nin of Konoha was killed. Sakura ran to the Hokage Tower towards her mentor. As she opened the door to Tsunade's office, an ANBU team just disappeared out of site, dismissed by the Hokage.

"Is it true?! Is Uchiha Itachi really dead?!"

Tsunade's amber colored eyes looked at Sakura, "Yes, it has been confirmed that Uchiha Itachi is dead."

Sakura was relieved. Sasuke-kun's goal has been fulfilled. She stopped as she looked at Tsunade's guarded eyes. "And Sasuke-kun?"

"Uchiha Itachi's body has been removed from the scene before we even go there. Possibly by Akatsuki." Tsunade evaded her question.

"Tsunade-shishou, what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura felt dread looming up on her chest.

"His body has not been found."

"What do you mean, 'his body'?" Sakura's chest tightened.

"We are currently confirming his death. There are signs that he might not have survived the fight." Tsunade's voice grew quiet.

The only thing Sakura could hear was her ragged breathing, "Send me on the mission!"

"I cannot do that."

"Please, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura begged.

Tsunade sighed, "The mission is for ANBU only, Sakura; especially since it concerns Akatsuki. I will not send you out."

"Tsunade—"

"No, Sakura. You are a Jounin, not ANBU." Sakura looked at her mentor and understood.

"Not yet."

* * *

Sakura left the Hokage's office with determination. Tsunade sighed as Shizune came in with tea.

"I'm not sure if I did the right thing, Shizune." She placed the tray of steaming tea on Tsunade's desk.

"She's grown a lot, Tsunade-sama."

"Yes, but inducting her into ANBU… I never saw her as to be the one behind the mask."

"To be in ANBU, they need at least two recommendations. Sarutobi-san has already given hers."

"Kurenai agrees too, huh." Tsunade looked out the window, "The deadline for the ANBU application is in two months. All the applications are reviewed. Then, they will go through of ANBU officials. It is up to them to see who are qualified for ANBU. Then they will need your seal of approval. Once Sakura has passed that process, she has to train under ANBU for two months before she can be deployed out into the field. She has a month and a half left to prepare."

"She will be an asset to ANBU. They are short of med-nins. And I do not think that the ANBU officials will hardly reject someone with Sakura's profile, and especially with you recommendation."

"Sakura has proven herself to make it to ANBU even without my recommendation." Shizune sighed at Tsunade's words.

"She's growing up fast, isn't she, Tsunade-sama?"

"Almost too fast."

* * *

_17 years old – Jounin – Training Ground 14 – Spring_

Sakura fell to the grassy field, resting. Lee sat beside her, also out of breath.

"With three gates opened, you are a handful to deal with, Lee-san. I can barely keep up!" Sakura breathlessly told the man beside her.

Sakura looked up towards the Green Beast, wondering why he was so quiet. Lee's dark eyes stared seriously into her.

"I opened four gates, Sakura-san." Lee stood up, and stretched, "Good for you, Sakura-san!" Sakura did not know what to say.

"You only have less than a month left. You'll definitely become ANBU." Lee gave her the thumbs up, "as for me, I'm going to stay a Jounin. Later on, I'll probably teach a team of youthful genins, just like Gai-sensei!"

Sakura smiled at Lee and watched the darkened sunset, "Thank you, Lee."

* * *

_17 years old – Jounin – Konoha Archives – Spring_

It was Sakura's one day off after weeks of nonstop training. Her recommendation has been accepted and the ANBU test was in less than two weeks away. Tsunade had asked her to put away some of the files into the Archives room. Sakura grumbled at the lazy Hokage.

"Even though she ordered me to take a day off, she goes and tells me to do work!" Sakura closed the door behind her. She set on organizing the files on the shelves. It was only her second time in the gigantic room.

Having less than ten files left, Sakura made her way to the back of the room. She placed the remaining folders on the shelf and shivered when she felt a cold breeze.

"That's odd… There shouldn't be a breeze in here."

Sakura followed the chilly wind until she arrived at the end of the hallway, where the wall was. There was a secret door! A small crack was left by someone who last came in, not properly closing the hidden volt. Sakura placed the papers on the floor and pulled the door, where it slid with little difficulty. As soon as the door opened, torches lined up against the wall lit up. Probably a jutsu that activated whenever the door opened. Sakura went down the wide cement stairs and arrived upon another vast room. Her eyes widened. She traced the wearied books filled with files as she circled that whole room.

She stopped at a certain point. All the books were under the Hyuuga name. Did the Hyuuga clan even know of these archives? One of the books was titled _Hyuuga – Byakugan_. Sakura gasped. The Archives room was filled with secrets. Sakura walked on. The room was filled on records of the many clans that resided in Konoha. But not only that, some were filled with Treaties that Konoha had with other countries, The Great Shinobi War, and many more. Sakura stopped at yet another point.

_Uchiha._

Sakura stared at the name, and looked down at the books.

_Uchiha – Sharingan._

_Uchiha Madara._

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. She had not heard of that name before. But the book titled _Uchiha Madara_ was one of the very first books that was placed on the shelf, it seems. Sakura picked up the book, but lost her hold on it and dropped it. She went down to pick it up. Kneeling down, something caught her eye.

_Uchiha Itachi. _

Sakura dropped Uchiha Madara's file and took Uchiha Itachi's instead. With slight nervousness, Sakura opened the wearied book. It had been recently updated.

_Status: Deceased_

The first page contained his status and description. But no picture. The next page contained his growth ever since he became a shinobi.

_ANBU Commander at age 12._

Sakura's eyes widened. He was so young! Sakura looked at his ANBU profile.

_ANBU Commander of Team 2.  
Mask: Rat  
92 S-Class Missions  
107 A-Class Missions  
63 Solo Missions  
Team Members:_

Sakura read through and was amazed at the power and strength that Uchiha Itachi possessed. His ANBU team went on over a hundred A-Class Missions. His team must have been over worked! Well, Uchiha Itachi led one of the best teams in Konoha, his team was on demand. But she wondered why he had accepted a mask that was fashioned after a rat. She could not imagine describing Itachi as a rodent. True his name means Weasel but it was still an unnatural choice. Sakura turned the page. It was the official document of a mission scroll.

_S-Class Solo Mission  
Ordered by the Konoha Council_

_This will be your last mission as a Konoha Shinobi._

_Objective: Kill the Uchiha Clan._

Sakura gasped, almost dropping his file. She read over the description. Her eyes fell to the end of the page.

_For the sake of peace._

Sakura could not breathe. Uchiha Itachi killed his clan for peace. He killed his family for Konoha. Sakura suppressed a sob. The Uchiha clan was planning a rebellion; an uproar against Konoha.

"Then Sasuke-kun… Oh, God!"

Uchiha Itachi left Sasuke to live because he felt guilty; guilty for killing his family. Although it was for the greater good, Itachi could not live with himself with his hands stained with his family's blood. Sasuke would kill Itachi to pay for his crimes of murdering his family. Uchiha Itachi was loyal to Konoha. He was an Uchiha, but first and foremost, he was a shinobi of Konoha.

Uchiha Itachi loved Konoha more than anyone.

Sakura sat there on the cold floor, cradling Itachi's file. How hard must it have been for him to pretend? To pretend to hate Sasuke, to pretend to hate Konoha. How hard was it for him to cross off the Konoha symbol on his forehead protector? Crystalline tears dropped from her eyes.

She cried for the older brother who was driven by duty and love, and for the younger one who was misled. She wept for the misplaced hate that Sasuke had for his older brother. She wept and wept knowing that they will not be reunited; knowing that they will not be brothers anymore.

Uchiha Itachi was a hero; her hero.

* * *

_17 years old – ANBU in training – End of Spring_

"It has been confirmed. Uchiha Sasuke is dead."

Sakura stared at her mentor.

"For the past two months, ANBU team has been going after a trail. It was a leak from Akatsuki."

"…Akatsuki?"

"The ANBU team pursued the information. It has been confirmed. Akatsuki took both the bodies of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke."

"No… That can't be true! What would Naruto say when he gets back?!"

"I have sent a message to Jiraiya. I have not received a reply."

Sakura's shoulders sagged and buried her hands in her hair out of frustration.

* * *

"Any mask preference Haruno-san?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Rat."

The man lifted an eyebrow, "I would not have taken you for one to like rodents. I'd thought you'd lean more to Cat."

Sakura let out a sad smile, "It was the mask of the bravest man that I know."

The man's eyebrow went up even higher. He did not comment and handed her the bone mask fashioned after a rat. Sakura stared at the holes in the mask.

_Itachi-san, I will carry your legacy. I will protect Konoha._

_

* * *

  
_

_17 years old – ANBU – Summer_

In a span of five years, Sakura grew and everything she knew changed. Five years ago, Sasuke left for revenge, and Naruto left to train. Three years later, Kakashi disappear in Ame. Two years after that, Sasuke is declared dead, along with his older brother, and nothing is heard about Naruto . Nothing more is known.

Sakura sighed as she read over the mission scroll. She was assigned to the newly formed ANBU team that consisted of Yamato as the Captain, Sai, and Aburame Shino. It was pure luck that the officials had placed her in a team with Sai and Yamato, two people that she has worked closely with before. She was also glad that the third member was someone that she knew. Her main function in the team is a medic-nin. But she could also be a short range attacker. Sai and Shino were both long ranged attackers, and Yamato is both.

The mission commences in three days. It was their first mission together, thus the scroll was given in advance, to give them time to prepare. She had trained with her team before. It took a bit of time getting used to them rather than her usual boys from her genin days. But she's come a long way from a mere genin. She was not the only thing that had to change. Everyone around her tremendously did.

She was going to meet her team for training session soon. She memorized the scroll. Each mission scroll had a jutsu already placed on them. It only needed to be activated for it to burn, leaving nothing behind. She was disappointed. Her first mission was not to Ame or anything to do with Akatsuki. But she held her tongue and did not argue. She will accept the mission given to her.

Sakura stood up and left for her training session.

* * *

Authoress' Notes:

I was sad when Itachi died. I really liked him. =(  
But because of his death, I hope Sasuke gets his ass kicked by Naruto.

Hope you like it. Enjoy!


End file.
